Legend of the Four Kingdom
by Lord Asukura
Summary: The lives of four boys has taken a turn for the worst. Now under the care of a old man they will train unitl they are the best. Read to see who the four boys are


_**The Legend of the Four Kingdoms**_

**Disclaimer: I do not anything from the Dynasty Warriors Series or Koei **

**Info: Our four heroes begin their journey in their village while they were near the pond. They are all eight years old if you wanted to know that and I will have a time-skip**

**Pairings: NO SPOILERS!**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

In a village were a few boys playing around near a pond. They were always together and never left each others side and also helped each other when the other was in trouble. Their names were Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Zhao Yun, and Jiang Wei. Sun Ce was holding Zhao Yun in a lock while Jiang Wei and Zhou Yu were fishing at the bank of the pond hoping that they will catch a fish.

"How long will this take we've been here for days already?" asked Jiang Wei as he complained more about how long it was taking.

"Only 5 minutes 6 seconds and 45 nanoseconds passed and you're complaining already?" asked Zhou Yu even though it felt like days to him also.

Sun Ce who was still holding Zhao Yun in a lock quickly got slammed into the floor when Zhao Yun grabbed hold of Sun Ce's sleeves.

"What else can we do anyways we're stuck in some boring town that we've lived in since we were born?" Said Zhao Yun before getting head-locked by Sun Ce and struggled to get out of it.

"We'll we've always dreamed about becoming strong warriors right?" said Zhou Yu while Sun Ce gave him a confused look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sun Ce before finally letting go of Zhao Yun whose face have turned purple after getting chocked on too much.

"Well maybe we could leave this village and begin on a journey to become warriors…." Said Zhou Yu.

"And then maybe we'll make our own kingdom and dynasty like the Hans!" said Jiang Wei as he let go of the fishing stick.

"Well what are we waiting for guys let get packing….." said Zhao Yun and Sun Ce before rushing back to their homes starting to pack their stuff. The sun started to fall under the hills that over watched the village and the four boys stood right at the village's gate.

"Well I guess its time to say good-bye to our home…." Said Jiang Wei

"I'm sure as hell I'm going to this place….." said Sun Ce

"And our families……" said Zhou Yu before a tear fell down from his pale face.

"But what we're doing is for the best and our future…." Said Zhao Yun before they started to travel out of the village and began to enter a dark forest.

**One Week Later**

"We've been stuck in this damn forest since we left the village I'm exhausted…" said Sun Ce before collapsing on the floor followed by Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, and then Zhou Yu.

"Now I'm starting o regret ever thinking about becoming a warrior….." said Zhou Yu.

"And making our own kingdom…. " said Jiang Wei before they all heard a rustle in the bushes. Every one of them rushed to get up and started to shiver in fear.

"_Please be a plant-eater please be a plant-eater..." _ Thought Zhou Yu

"_Please be a nerd-eater please be a nerd eater..." _ Thought Sun Ce

"_Please be food please be food..." _thought Jiang Wei

"_Wildlife Survival Guide Rule 12 Section 2 Paragraph 1: Always use your friends as bait before running for your life..." _thought Zhao Yun before hiding behind his three best friends.

When a man with a very weird hair style came out of the bushes the tension melted and every one of the boys sighed in relief. The man patted of some dirt on his clothing and looked in a surprised way at the boys before talking.

"What are you kids doing out here in the middle of the forest?" asked the man.

"We're on a journey to make our own kingdom and become the greatest warriors of our time you old geezer" said Sun Ce before getting whacked in the head by the man before a lump appeared on his head.

"I'M NOT OLD FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" screamed the man.

"Could have fooled me….." said Sun Ce before getting chocked on by the man while the three other boys had sweats dropping down their head anime-style.

"Can you release my friend now and by the way why are you here in the middle of the forest and what's your name?" asked Zhou Yu

"Yes I'll release after he stops calling me an old geezer I live in a hut in this forest away from civilization and my name is Zuo Ci the Taoism Master…." Said Zuo Ci before making Jiang Wei gasp while the other boys wondered what's so great about him.

"Wow he's a Taoism master that still doesn't mean that he's an old geezer…" said Sun Ce before Zuo Ci showed a vein bulging out from his forehead.

"Be quiet Ce, he's really powerful he knows how to predict the future by looking at the stars and has mystical powers beyond our imagination. He's probably the smartest person alive and next in line is Zhuge Liang who is also a person with great power…" said Jiang Wei.

"Well at least we know "someone" respect me at least…" before giving Sun Ce a death glare.

"Okay I'll respect him if he teaches us how to do some of his so-called mystical power or at least teach us how to uses weapons so we could defend ourselves…." Said Sun Ce

"That's the most brilliant idea Sun Ce ever thought of this is truly a historical moment…" said Zhao Yun before thinking about telling his grandchildren about this and grinning like a maniac.

"All right I'll train you little brats but the process will be long and hard will you be willing to sacrifice your life to learn…" said Zuo Ci who suddenly turned serious. The boys huddled up together and started to whisper and all of them nodded. They all formed a diagonal line and started to speak one by one.

"We have made our decision….." said Jiang Wei.

"We will learn from you no matter the pain…." Said Zhao Yun

"No matter the cost…." Said Sun Ce

"And no matter the time…." Said Zhou Yu

"Great I hereby declare you as my first groups of pupils and from now on you'll call me Master Ci…" said Zuo Ci before Sun Ce retorted back at him.

"Like hell I'm going to call you that Master Geezer…." Said Sun Ce before once again chocked by Zuo Ci while the others laughed at the scene. Finally after getting "Master Ci" off Sun Ce he guided us to his hut which made us our drool when we set our eyes upon it.

"That's no hut that's a freaking….." said Sun Ce

"CASTLE!" screamed all four of them at the same time and scrambling to go inside. Zuo Ci was trampled over by the four boys and wish that he never agreed to the offer but deep down he knew that those four kids were going to become great leaders and warriors.

When they enter the castle gate they stared at awe at the beautiful garden with every kind of plant, herbs, and flowers in it.

"It's almost blinding to look at it…." Said Jiang Wei

"If you think that the garden is blinding wait until you se your rooms you'll practically die from seizure…" said Zuo Ci who had recovered with the tramping.

"Hey Master Ci how do you manage to keep this place nice and clean?" asked Zhao Yun

"Well I actually have servants working for me helping me clean the castle but they're all probably in the kitchen maybe…." Said Zuo Ci.

"Hey guys let go check out our rooms!" said Sun Ce before the others followed behind him.

"Hey wait I didn't even tell you where your rooms…..are?" sighed Zuo Ci before teleporting.

**Somewhere in the Castle**

"Yoh guys I think this is it!" said Sun Ce before looking at a giant brown wooden door.

"Lets go inside and see…." Said Zhao Yun before opening the door and walking inside

"Oh my god!" screamed Zhao Yun making all the other boys rush in to see why he was screaming and quickly stared at what was hung on the wall. On the wall were columns and columns of weapons lined up perfectly.

"There must be hundreds of them in here…." Said Sun Ce

"Thousands maybe…." Thought Jiang Wei as he continued to stare in awe. Next to the door was Zuo Ci smiling and broke the trance the four boys were in.

"I see that you've discovered my weapon collection which I've never used before in my life since I use other "items" to help me in battle…." Said Zuo Ci before patting on a patch on his waist

"If you never used them then why do you need them?" asked Zhou Yu

"It shows that I'm not bluffing that I'm a great warriors capable of killing many other soldiers and also making weapons…" said Zuo Ci before straighten his goatee before all the boys stomach growled and their faces started to turn red with embarrassment.

"Well its seems like we were so busy showing you the castle we forgot about your meal follow me to the dining room" said Zuo Ci before walking down the halls.

The boys followed suit and finally they all arrived in front of a giant huge copper door. The door opened by itself and a light blinded them for a moment before the boys once again had their jaws wide-opened and drool falling down from their mouths like a waterfall. On the table were different varieties of food. The boys quickly eat most of the food before Zuo Ci could even eat one whole chicken drumstick.

"_I've lost my appetite..." _thought Zuo Ci before putting down the remains of the drumstick while watching the boys finish off the remaining food. By the time the boys finished their meal they were packed full and Zuo Ci was thinking was it physically possible to eat such a large amount of food without exploding from inside-out. Zuo Ci finally showed the boys their humongous bedroom.

"Wow its big…." Said Sun Ce before jumping onto his bed

"Sleep well tonight because tomorrow we'll be picking your weapon and begin your training to become a warrior." Said Zuo Ci before teleporting away.

"We'll what should we do now?" said Zhou Yu before getting hit in the face by a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" screamed Jiang Wei before hitting Sun Ce.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: How was the story line? Was it hilarious or was it a disgrace? Please Review no matter how lazy you are…..depending if you're Shikamaru-lazy.**

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

**Zhao Yun: "How the hell do I use this thing?" **

**Zhao Yu: "Um Zhao Yun that's a bee hive…" **

**Sun Ce/Zuo Ci/Jiang Wei: ………..RUN!**


End file.
